


Soap Opera

by RinRin, Wandering_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Cheating, GFY, Implied Cheating, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Relationships, platonic cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: When Uchiha Izuna sees Senju Tobirama fighting an Uchiha that was not him, it starts a surprising chain of events.
Or, Crack, simple crack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this came about because RinRin was listening to her iPod in the car and ["Come Back To Me" by Utada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKPA8L5ZpqU) came on and she wanted a platonic cheating story and then thought 'oh, what if it had to do with Tobirama!... but not Touka... oh! Izuna!' and then had to share with Wandering_Shadows, who was sucked into the idea and contributed until this came about.  
> Please don't take this too seriously, it really is just crack

Starting:   
Izuna as a best friend who's heart is broken    
Tobirama as a best friend who will do anything to make it right    
Madara and Hashirama as two idiots who notice nothing    
A random Uchiha who would like to be anywhere but here   
A random Senju who is out of their depth, but dammit! They're going to give it their all   
The Clans as invested spectators

 

The Story 

During a typical battle between the Uchiha and the Senju, Izuna was surprised to not immediately be attacked by Tobirama.  He looked around for the albino male, but at first he couldn’t find him.

Then Izuna came across a scene that stopped him in his tracks, though he did automatically fend off an attacking Senju.

Tobirama was fighting a different Uchiha than Izuna.   
"You bastard!" Izuna cried out, catching the attention of not only Tobirama and the Uchiha he was fighting, but also that of the members of both Clans that were around them.  Tobirama pushed the other Uchiha away and faced Izuna.   
"Izuna, it's not what you think!" Tobirama said, with a distressed look on his face.   
"I thought I could trust you!  Everyone warned me about trusting a Senju!  But I was sure that I could trust  _ you, _ " Izuna blinked back tears.  Tobirama’s face became more distressed.

"They're the one who came after me!" Tobirama stepped forward towards Izuna, his voice desperate with need.

By this point, none of the Uchiha or the Senju around the pair were still fighting.  They were all too busy watching the drama before them unfold with extremely confused (and entertained) looks on their faces. 

The Uchiha who had been fighting Tobirama tried to subtly back away into the crowd to escape, only for the other Clan member to deny his escape attempt by pushing him back into the danger zone.

"He means nothing to me! I swear!" Tobirama pleaded, his arm sweeping out to indicate the very uncomfortable Uchiha behind him.  

"I want to believe you, but how can I trust you?" Izuna says with tears in his eyes.

"I'll kill him, right here and now, if that's what it takes," Tobirama clasps Izuna's hands in his own, staring deeply into Izuna’s eyes, “Just say the word and he's dead."

"You really mean it, don't you?" breathed Izuna while the other Uchiha started sweating profusely.  They looked frantically around at Uchiha and Senju alike for help because all they want is  _ out,  _ but, unfortunately for them, the spectators are all too busy watching the soap opera taking place.  After all, it’s not everyday that Tobirama, the genius Senju who always has a new (and terrifying) jutsu, and Izuna of the Thunder are involved in a love scandal!

(Of course, they are all wrong about what type of scandal they are watching-even as the poor Uchiha caught in the middle tries to deny ever sleeping with Tobirama.  However, both the Uchiha and the Senju happen to be particularly good at denying reality in order to stick to their delusions.  Thus, the truth that Izuna and Tobirama have been sparring instead of fighting for years and have considered each other friends for nearly as long, is completely lost on them.)

Meanwhile, just outside of the circle formed around Tobirama, Izuna, and the other Uchiha, Hashirama and Madara are  _ still _ fighting.

"For you? Anything," Tobirama gently strokes Izuna's face.

Izuna stares at him with stars in his eyes. Everyone is just waiting for them to kiss at this point.  Some of the spectators are chanting "do it" quietly.

"Then, to earn back my trust," Izuna says, breathlessly, leaning in, "you must..."   
"Yes?" Tobirama is near breathless, himself now, leaning in as well.   
"Confess your feelings to my brother!"  Izuna bites his lip but looks determined.  This and only this will earn back his trust.

Tobirama jerks backwards, shocked. His face twists before finally he says in a tortured whisper, "If that's what it takes."

Tobirama's face melts into a determined vistage.   
"Wait for me dearest Izuna," he says before he turns to the fight, "If I do not make it back, know that you are my dearest friend.”

And he dives into the fight, Izuna chokes out a "Tobirama!" right as he does.  As Izuna speaks, he dramatically reaches out a hand after Tobirama's retreating form.

Slowly, a Senju walks over and places a hand on Izuna’s shoulder, offering what little comfort they can.   
"I, I didn't mean right now!  He, he could die," Izuna all but sobs, unable to take his eyes off of Tobirama even as he grabs the Senju offering him comfort.

The Senju helplessly repeats "there there" as they look around at the others desperately for help.  None comes.

Suddenly, the fight stops, and everyone's head swivels to where it was.

"Tobirama, what are you doing?" Hashirama asks aghast at his brother, who is now standing between the two Clan Heads.

"I am doing what I must," Tobirama stated grimly, looking determined.

Madara is just kinda standing there with his guard half up awkwardly, just as lost as the now guardless Hashirama.

"It's the only way to make up for what I've done to Izuna," Tobirama looks at Hashirama devastated.  Madara's hackles raise.   
"What did you do to Izuna?!" Madara demands, hatred spewing from his eyes for the albino in front of him.

Izuna's started to sob into the shoulder of the random Senju.  Random Senju is so out of their depth. They've also started to cry.  No one else moves, not even the other Uchiha.

"Madara, there has been something inside of me that I have denied when it comes to you," Tobirama says, coming to a stop in front of Madara and ignoring his question.

The collective Clans are all holding their breath.

Hashirama is also holding his breath, still missing the fact that Izuna is right there crying.

"What, Senju?" Madara growls.  

The Clans sniffle with muttered, "so cruel"s.

Izuna clenches a fist over his heart. "You can do it," he whispers.

"I've never wanted to say these words to you. I never wanted you to know, but, if this is what it takes, I'll do it," Tobirama blushes slightly.

Hashirama and Madara are confused by this and Madara accidentally drops his guard because holy shit Tobirama's blushing. He didn't know he could blush!

"Madara, I really like you!" Tobirama says determined.     
"I knew you were jel-" Madara starts to respond before he actually catches up with what was said, "wait, what?"

Hashirama throws both hands over his mouth with a dramatic gasp.

"I said, I really like you!  I'm not expecting you to feel the same, but I had to tell you,” Tobirama repeats and expands on what he said.

Madara stuttering confused "I-But you-I don't-what" before exploding with a "what does that have to do with Izuna?!"

Tobirama ignores him to turn to face Izuna with a whispered (for all everyone can hear it) "I did it,"

Izuna crying tears of joy now rushes forward to embrace him.

The Clans are sobbing now. They're all holding on to each other regardless of whether they're Uchiha or Senju.  It's just too touching.

"I trust you now," Izuna sob-whispers as he clutches Tobirama.

Tobirama whispers back, "That's all I wanted," clutching Izuna to his chest.

All the while Madara is still reeling in shock but Hashirama has tripped straight past confused into protective older brother mode and marched up to Madara.

"Well? Don't you have an answer for my brother? He just poured out his heart to you and you're just standing there gaping like an unattractive fish!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Unlikely Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711463) by [Reader93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93)




End file.
